Many mobile devices are natively equipped to communicate using Near-Field Communication (NFC). Other mobile devices may become NFC-enabled with the use of accessories, such as a sleeve, dongle, and the like. Such NFC-enabled mobile devices may further come with a secure element with which the mobile device may utilize encrypted communications, enabling the mobile device to read smart cards, radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags, and other smart media, and/or replace them altogether.
The use of the secure element in this manner, however, typically is not free. There can be costs related to encrypted channels, licensed technologies, and other features of the secure element. These costs can ultimately prevent a user from utilizing the NFC functionality of a mobile device that takes advantage of the secure element in this manner.